Call Me Maybe
by PoetryWithPersonality
Summary: JUST HAVEN'T MET YOU YET SEQUEL After Austin and Ally finally met they thought everything would be perfect. However, with Austin on tour and texting the only form of communication they have Ally beings to buckle under the pressure but will she reveal her big secret? Only time and text will tell Auslly. Austin Moon. Ally Dawson.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm finally back with a sequel to Just Haven't Met You Yet. I'm sorry it took me so long to write it I was busy with school and it took me a while to figure out an idea that would work with the text form and I finally have! This story is different from the last with new twists and turns but still follows them I hope you enjoy and please comment to tell me if you like it, this is only an introductory chapter and it will get better as it goes one!

Austin

_Ally_

**Trish**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Friday 10th February<span>**

(06:45am) it's been exactly a week since i have seen your face  
>I miss it<p>

_(06:50am) ahh I see you still haven't gotten of of the habit of waking me up 3 hours earlier than I would like_

(06:55am) oh I'm sorry I keep forgetting the tour life effects you

_(06:56am) yeah I can tell _  
><em> so since you're awake why not tell me about tour so far <em>

(06:57am) what do you want to know

_(06:58am) what is it like, what have you seen, are there any pretty girls _

(06:59am) you worry too much

_(07:00am) oh shut up i can worry if i want _

(07:02am) but there is no need to you should know i am definitely not the cheating type

_(07:05am) and I was definitely not the type to talk to a stranger who text me by accident now look where I am now_

(07:06am) in a very happy and strong relationship

_(07:08am) you are not letting me worry Austin_

(07:10am) wait so worrying is something girl just do on a regular basis

(_07:11am) pretty much yes_

(07:12am) I know I have mentioned this before but girls are weird

(_07:13am) uh excuse me boys aren't squeaky clean either you can be just as weird_

(07:14am) oh yeah like how

_(07:15am) um hwat about that stuffed dolphin you have in your apartment_

(07:16am) a friend gave it to me

_(07:17am) was it Dez_

(07:20am) how did you know

_(07:22am) he is the only friend you have_

(07:23) haha no I have a lot of friends for your information

_(07:24am) name one blondie_

(07:25am) um Trish

_(07:26am) I meant someone you met on your own_

(07:27am) um there is um his name is ah Eric yes his name is Eric

_(07:30am) wow you are such a terrible liar_

(07:31am) well i guess you don't have to worry about me having a secret girlfriend

_(07:32am) you're lucky you're not here otherwise i would punch you_

(07:33am) only 16 weeks and 4 days until we are reunited

_(07:34am) I guess I can hold a punch until then_

(07:35am) cant wait

(_07:36am) don't use that sarcastic tone with me_

(07:38am) how can you tell when im only texting you

_(07:40am) im very good with words_

(07:41am) that's why you should be my song writer

_(07:42am) i have already said why i cant_

(07:43am) i know i know you have school but at least think about it again

_(07:44am) okay but only because its you_

(07:45am) speaking of me, me gotta go

_(07:46am) already_

(07:47am) this rockstar has got a TV appearance and a signing to go to

_(07:48am) well this rockstar's girlfriend will watch him_

(07:49am) you have always been so supportive

_(07:50am) i thought you were going don't make those fans wait again_

(07:51am) okay im going when did you become my manager  
>Hey Ally?<p>

_(07:52am) yeah?_

(07:54am) :)

* * *

><p>(12:02am) psst Ally are you awake<p>

_(12:03am) psst Austin you are texting me you don't have to whisper_

(12:04am) tell me a story

_(12:05am) aren't you a little too old?_

(12:06am) i mean a story about you and embarrassing moment a secret crush anything

_(12:07am) tour bus broken down again?_

(12:10am) you guessed it

but on to the story

_(12:11am) okay i've got one_

_when I was little probably about 5 my mom took me on a roller coaster for the first time_

(12:12am) wait aren't you afraid of heights

_(12:13am) you're ruining the point of my story_

(12:14am) oh oops do carry on

_(12:15am) anyway i decided to go on a ride called the death drop and i have no idea why because at the age of 5 a metal tower that was over 35ft should have been scary but the little rebel i was went on it. when i was at the top my mom told me to look down and wave to my dad but as i did the roller coaster dropped and my head went flying into the bar leaving me with a scar and i thought my eye fell out_

(12:16am) that was neither embarrassing or a secret crush but at least i now know not to take you on a roller coater

_(12:17am) yeah so a theme park date is off the cards_

(12:18am) haha but it is funny the image of a 5 year old Ally running around the theme park with her hand over her eye thinking it wasn't there any more

_(12:20am) hey that was a very traumatic experience to go through i thought i was going to have a glass eye_

(12:21am) and do you

_(12:22am) that's something I have to keep private from you_

(12:23am) im really missing you

_(12:24am) i miss you too_

(12:25am) i just wish everything was different

_(12:26am) different how_

(12:27am) we talk for three months finally meet and here we are texting again

_(12:30am) all good things come to those who wait_

(12:32am) but i dont' want to wait

_(12:33am) why not_

(12:34am) listen i'm getting tired i think i'm going to bed

_(12:35am) what's wrong_

(12:36am) nothing

_(12:37am) i know there is_

(12:40am) i'm going to bed

_(12:41am) okay_

(12:42am) goodnight Ally

_(12:43am) ..._

* * *

><p><em>(01:45am) I know its late but are you up for a chat<em>

**(01:50am) whats going on girl**

_(01:51am) it is possible to fall out of love with a person you only just fell in love with_

**(01:52am) what did Austin do**

_(01:53am) nothing_

**(01:54am) then why are you going off him**

_(01:55am) I'm not_

**(01:56am) then what is this conversation about**

_(01:57am) i think he is going off me_

**(01:58am) oh come one listen to yourself you sound ridiculous**

_(01:59am) am I really_

**(02:00am) did he say something**

_(02:01am) no but that's the point he was acting off_

**(02:02am) he was probably tired tour does take a lot out of someone**

_(02:03am) yeah i guess you're right_

**(02:05am) I always am now get some sleep you have an important day tomorrow**

_(02:06am) don't remind me_

**(02:07am) you will be fine**

_(02:08am) but what if it's bad news?_

**(02:10am) the we will get through this together**

_(02:11am) i love you_

**(02:12am) i love you too**

_(02:13am) just don't tell Austin whatever happens_

**(02:14am) I won't**

* * *

><p><span>(08:20am) hey Ally I know its early but I was wondering if I was seeing you at the clinic today I miss you<span>

_(08:21am) Hey Grant don't worry I'm already awake and yes I will be there about 2, cant wait to see you either_

(08:22am) great looking forward to it :)

* * *

><p>There it is! I hope you like it and I will update probably this weekend when I get 5 reviews? ooh and follow me on twitter for when i update! damnellington<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while things got really busy but here is the next chapter which I tired to make a bit longer and I have brought the links back so when you see a link click the correct one in my profile and the story will come alive a little. enjoy.

**11th February**

_11:30am: I'm outside_

11:31am: great I am in room 3

_11:32am: see you in a few minutes_

* * *

><p>11:33am: hey I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to come across that way<p>

_11:34am: um Austin I'm a little busy at the moment so we will talk later?_

11:35am: yeah sure I guess

* * *

><p>11:36am: Trish do you know what's wrong with Ally?<p>

**11:40am: wait Ally her test results came back?**

11:41am: test results?  
>is there something you're not telling me<p>

**11:42am: no its the results to her mid term test**

11:43am: oh  
>do you think she got bad ones and that's why she is being funny<p>

**11:44am: it's strange because she told me yesterday that you were being funny**

11:45am: I just got a little defensive I wouldn't say weird

**11:46am: girls take everything differently**

11:47am: I learnt that the hard way

**11:48am: that's the best way to learn sometimes**

11:49am: you think

**11:50am: it makes the message stick more**

11:51am: you could say that

**11:52am: is that all you wanted to ask**

11:53am: yeah I suppose so

**11:54am: just remember that you and Ally are meant for each other okay**

11:55am: why would I think anything different

**11:56am: distance does something weird to people**

11:57am: distance I'm only a few states away

**11:58am: but next week you will be in a different country**

11:59am: we're okay Trish you don't have to worry

**12:00pm: I just want you to be happy**

12:01pm: I am I promise

**12:02pm: okay hope you're having fun on tour**

12:03pm: I am today we went on the worlds largest waterslide

**12:04pm: I thought you didn't like water**

12:05pm: I didn't when I was 5 were you listening to the rest of my story?

**12:06pm: hm I must have fell asleep**

12:07pm: of course you did

**12:09pm: so what are you up to now**

12:10pm: signing a bunch of CD's for the VIP goodie bags

**12:11pm: well I think I'm going to leave you to it**

12:12pm: it was nice to talk to you Trish we don't get to do this often

**12:13pm: I know but we should do it more**

12:14pm: agreed

**12:15pm: well I will text you late then**

12:16pm: please do

* * *

><p><span>17:00pm: you left your scarf at the clinic again<span>

17:01pm: oops I knew I was missing something

17:02pm: typical Ally always leaving something behind

17:03pm: hey you were the one who distracted me

17:04pm: so you're saying that I won the tickle fight

17:05pm: I'm saying you are a bad influence on me

17:06pm: well if you think like that then I will just not turn up tomorrow

17:07pm: great I can finally have the sofa to myself

17:10pm: I'm sorry you have to wait for your results I knew you were expecting them today

17:11pm: it's okay it now means I have another sleepless night of worrying but its fine

17:12pm: I'm always here you do know that right

17:13pm: it finally nice to have someone who understands

17:14pm: I'm so glad I met you

17:15pm: me to I don't know where I would be without you

17:16pm: probably on the street

17:17pm: now you're making it sound like I have no other friends

17:18pm: what about your boyfriend does he know about all of this

17:19pm: no and I don't want him to

17:20pm: why not

17:21pm: I don't want to worry him

17:22pm: who thought I would make friends with a rockstars girlfriend

17:23pm: no autographs after 5pm

17:24pm: damn it I will have to wait until next week

17:25pm: hey Grant?

17:26pm: yeah

17:27pm: do you maybe want to come and get my results with me  
>I could really use someone to hold my hand<p>

17:28pm: of course I will I don't want you to go through this alone

17:29pm: you are amazing

17:30pm: I have been told that a few times

17:31pm: don't go bragging

17:32pm: I should go my little brother wants to play chase

17:33pm: ooh say hi to Oscar for me

17:34pm: he has been asking to see you again

17:35pm: same here

17:36pm: I will set up a play date

17:37pm: sounds like a plan

17:38pm: bye Ally

17:39pm: bye Grant and Oscar

19:40pm :)

* * *

><p>21:05pm: hey beautiful are you free to talk now<p>

_21:06pm: sure am handsome what's up_

21:07pm: listen Ally I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted yesterday

_21:08pm: its okay I understand_

21:09pm: no I mean I shouldn't let the tour stress get to me and certainly not take it out on you I don't know what I would do if I lost you again

_21:10pm: Austin you have been gone for a month the pressure is going to get to both of us_  
><em>you with tour and I have exams to study for<em>

21:11pm: how's school going

_21:12pm: it's tough but I'm nearly finished and my music degree is in sight_

21:13pm: are you up for one of our late night random phone calls

_21:14pm: I will make hot chocolate_

21:15pm: I have my blankets ready

_21:20pm: okay I'm ready_

*Austin calls Ally*

its good to hear your voice again

_yours too even if it is a bit croaky_

sorry I've been recording all day

_ooh anything good_

no just a future number one hit nothing special

_ah I didn't think so_

I've missed your laugh

_are you ready for tour bus talk_

wait a minute let me get into my sofa position okay are you comfy

_yes haha_

lets begin

_what do you see on your left_

ah a phone attached to the wall

_the bus was probably made in the 1900_

the wiring looks modern but the numbers are a little rusty

_now what's to your right_

ooh a popcorn machine

_you are not starting it up are you_

nooo

_you are I can hear it starting up_

that's just the bus

_oh okay so that popping sound is what? your bones_

maybe

_you're disgusting_

thank you

_now what's in front of you_  
><em>Austin?<em>  
><em>what's wrong<em>

nothing

_then what's in front of you_

a picture of us

_it better be a nice one_

its the one we took on new years

_the one on the beach_

that exact one

_two months on and it's still my favourite_

I wish you were here you know to take more pictures

I_ guess you will just have to take them for me_

you want to see something

_of course_

**[LINK 1]**

_that's beautiful_

well if I can't take you around the world with me physically then I will do it virtually

_you are the best_

I just want to give something back to you for being amazing

_when did I get so lucky_

when you answered a wrong number

_one of the best decisions I've made_

are you okay

_yes why_

are you really okay

_im fine_

I was talking to Trish before and she seemed concerned about you

_well you know her always worrying about something_

if there was something wrong you would tell me right

_of course_

okay now its your turn what's to your left

_very interesting a glass of water_

ooh a rare species

_I know it was extinct but I managed to get a relic_

how about your right

_even more interesting its a tooth brush_

I have never heard of that before

_ooh its a great invention and its quite good for your health_

I will have to google it  
>what about up above you<p>

_a dream catcher_

what dreams is it catching

_an island_

what's on this island

_trees but only a few, golden sand, a hammock tied to two trees_

am I on this island

_yes you're next to the campfire singing with your guitar_

typical me

_its nice everything's peaceful here_

do you go there often

_recently i've been there every night_

I think its good to have dreams

_not ones that will never come true_

maybe one day you will find yourself on an island

_maybe_

is it really 1am

_oh wow looks like it is_

I should probably sleep

_busy day tomorrow_

2 shows, 4 interviews and a signing so no just another day

_you're funny_

I know  
>I love you Ally<p>

_I love you too_

good night

_night_

* * *

><p><em>that's the end of another chapter, hope you enjoyed and I will upload next Wednesday <em>


End file.
